In a Span of a Year
by yellowlightning
Summary: An envisioned 3-Shot of the relationship between Neji and Tenten.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own any characters from Naruto.

**Author's Note: ** This story has been stuck in my mind for years and I'm still not quite satisfied with the ending but it will have to do for now. I'm not even happy about the title. Ha! On a brighter note, this is my first Neji and Tenten fanfic and hopefully it won't be my last.

**Tenten's Evening**

Lavender tinted orbs followed her figured through the crowded place. She moved gracefully, weaving her way pass people, tables, and bar stools. The atmosphere was not her element but no one could ever tell by the serene smile on her face. The smile met her eyes as she locked her gaze with his.

"Hey," she exhaled, her voice barely audible from the blaring music. He nodded his head just a tad, his lips rested against his intertwined hands while his elbows sat upon the surface of the bar. "I was looking for you." She took a seat on the empty bar stool beside him. She peeked at him from the corner of her eyes and pouted slightly at his stoic behavior. "You could at least pretend you're enjoying yourself. It is my birthday."

Her words earned his gaze. He tilted his head towards her. "Who said I'm not enjoying myself?"

"Neji," her sweet voice sighed as she rolled her eyes, a small smile slipped her lips.

"Tenten, this is hardly an environment that either of us enjoys," Neji seriously explained, apparently not pleased at the given predicament.

Tenten glanced behind her at the crowd and place. "I know but could you really expect me to tell everyone "no" when they had asked?"

"Yes," he answered as she groaned at his response.

"Neji, please, you know that I had not envisioned spending my birthday here either but being new to the ANBU team—how could I decline?" Tenten softly explained, desperately wanting his support. She did not want him disappearing on her. "I just wanted to make a good impression."

"Your skill during missions and training practice is a good impression enough," Neji responded, earning a thoughtful smile from his partner.

Joining ANBU had been a big accomplishment for her at the start of the New Year. Neji had joined the team six months prior to her acceptance. He moved up ranks with ease, which was no surprise to the former members of Team Gai. She simply did not want to disappoint anyone; she was known to be his sparring partner.

"Thanks," Tenten softly whispered with a small smile. Neji smirked from behind his hands, noticing the slight blush that tinted her cheeks. He lifted an eyebrow as he watched her remove her scarlet red scarf, draping it on stool beside her. Tenten smiled sheepishly as she shrugged her shoulders, "It's hot in here."

Before Neji could even comment a voice called from over the music. "Oy! Tenten!"

The two friends looked over their shoulders to see the dark hair shinobi making his way towards them. Neji narrowed his eyes. Kano Takashi was the reason they were there. It was the senior ANBU member that had suggested they go to the local bar to celebrate her birthday.

Kano stopped a few feet in front of Tenten and smiled, "Hey Tenten. I was looking all over for you." Kano was known in ANBU for being skilled in taijutsu but his attitude annoyed Neji from the start. While the Hyuuga was raised to always be humble, Kano was overly confident in everything he did.

"Hey Kano," Tenten greeted with a small smile. Neji narrowed his eyes, as green ones looked over the figure of the kounichi beside him.

"Have you had a drink yet?" asked Kano, as he ran his right hand through his spiky dark hair.

Tenten shifted a bit uncomfortably in her seat at the question. "Uh—no."

"Great!" Kano interjected before Tenten could say another one. "Let me buy you one." He stepped towards her and stood on the other side of her, so that he could order.

"Actually, Kano, you don't—," Tenten quickly replied, as she turned to face him.

"Nonsense, you turned 21. It would be wrong not to have a drink," interrupted Kano as he tried to gain the attention of the bartender. "I'll even get one for Neji. What will it be Neji?" Kano looked passed Tenten, finally acknowledging his presence.

Tenten glanced back at her sparring partner. "Um, Neji is not 21 yet."

Kano threw the Hyuuga an obnoxious smile, "Too bad Hyuuga." Neji just glared while Kano ignored the cold look and turned his attention back to Tenten. "Guess that leaves just you and me."

"Kano, I don't really want a drink," Tenten once again voiced in all honesty. She did not quite trust whatever reaction might arise from the foreign substance and did not want to find out at a club of all places.

"But—"

"She said she doesn't want a drink," Neji finally voiced. It was deep and clearly upset, Tenten glanced back with a thankful smile while the 22 year old frowned.

"How about a dance instead then," Kano suggested, determined to get some time with the beautiful kounichi.

Tenten let out a laugh, "Gomen Kano. I don't dance."

Bewildered green eyes stared at her. "You don't dance?"

"I spar. I don't dance," Tenten explained with a small smile. Her mind recalled all the times Temari attempted to drag her to a club to dance. She had told the Suna nin that grinding against people was not something she would enjoy. Temari simply laughed and said something along the lines that the Weapons Mistress was missing out.

"Well, I guess we have to spar one of these days then," Kano grinned, causing brown eyes to turn away. Tenten could feel the cold look Neji was now sending toward Kano. She never trained alone with anyone else besides her former team. It was awkward to have someone invite her to, especially in front of her primary training partner. "You can't deny me on both offers. At least have a drink or dance with me?"

Tenten rubbed the back of her neck, a bit unsure on what to say. She threw a look at Neji, who seem displeased at the direction of the conservation. "Sure," she found herself saying out of guilt.

"With?" Kano pressed, flashing a wide grin at her acceptance.

"A dance I guess," shrugged Tenten, thinking that being sober was far better than getting intoxicated any day even if it meant dancing. "But just one."

"Awesome. I'm going to talk to the DJ. Meet me on the dance floor," Kano called over his shoulder, as he rushed off but not before throwing a boisterous smile at Neji.

Tenten rubbed the back of her neck, as she watched Kano disappear within the crowd. "You should have just said **no**," Neji voiced, breaking through her thoughts. She nearly forgot he was right beside her.

"I tried," Tenten muttered, noticing the icy tone in his voice. He was clearly not happy with the outcome. She smiled weakly toward him, hoping to break his brewing. "Come on Neji, don't be jealous."

Neji snorted at her comment. "I am **not** jealous."

Tenten giggled softly, as his lavender tinted orbs met her chocolate brown ones. "Don't worry, Neji. I'll save my first drink for your birthday." She watched as he rolled his eyes at her teasing. Just then the tempo of the music changed, indicating the start of the next song. "Mind as well get this over with. Watch my scarf, alright?" With those words, she rose from the stool and tossed her scarf at him.

Neji caught the scarlet fabric, instantly smelling her sweet scent of lavender. He pulled his gaze from her scarf and searched for her figure on the dance floor. It took him just a few seconds before his eyes locked on her. A frowned appeared on his face as he listened to the song Erotic City echo through the club.

He turned his attention back to the Weapons Mistress and lifted an eyebrow out of surprise. For someone who claimed not knowing how to dance, she sure did not look the part. The movement of her body matched the flow of the music and for the second time that night, Neji mentally complimented her gracefulness. His thoughts of her were broken however as Kano came into view, blocking her from his sight. Narrowing his eyes, Neji watched at Kano circled around Tenten all the while obviously reading every curve of her body. Neji felt his hand tightly grip the scarf, as Kano stopped behind Tenten.

The brunette glanced behind her, noticing that Kano had disappeared from her view. He flashed a grin as she noticed his hands about to grab her waist. Quickly turning around to face him, Tenten threw him an innocent smile, making sure she took a step back as she turned. Screw being polite, there was no way she was going to grind up against this guy. Despite his charming looks, he was way to egotistic for her taste.

Neji continued to watch as Tenten skillfully kept her distance away from Kano, all the while keeping in rhythm to the beat. He noted that the ANBU uniform did nothing to hide her curves and cursed her for leaving her scarf behind. It took a while until he felt heat rise in his cheeks, at the realization that he was very well checking out his teammate. Tearing his gaze for the first time since she stepped foot on the dance floor, he was relieved to hear the song coming to an end.

Neji spun back around to face the bar, pretending his attention was elsewhere and not on her. It would be embarrassing if she knew he was gazing at her the entire time. Even through the music, he could hear her footsteps and sense her chakra.

Sweat glistened her face and a slight smile played on her lips when she returned by his side. She noticed how he avoided her gaze, earning her curiosity on his sudden behavior. Slowly taking hold of his glass of water, she watched him carefully in attempts to read him. Letting out a quiet sigh of defeat, Tenten turned her attention to the drink and took a sip of the refreshing liquid.

"Neh, Neji," Tenten replied after feeling his eyes on her. "Let's go home?"

"Hn. What about the team?"

Tenten glanced over her shoulder at their teammates, clearly caught up in the dancing and drinking. "They seemed to be having a good time."

"I thought you wanted to make a good impression," he teased, a smirk slipped passed his stone look.

She rolled her eyes before replying, "With all the dancing and alcohol, I think they can spare our presence now." Not waiting for his answer, Tenten rose from her seat.

A warm arm slipped through his. Drawing his attention, the Hyuuga Prodigy felt a gentle tug and was quickly pulled off the stool. Planting his feet on the ground, Neji glanced down at the Weapons Mistress, who threw him a sweet smile,

Standing on her tip toes, so that he could hear, she loudly whispered, "Come on. I could use the fresh air."

Neji watched her from the corner of his eyes as they walked through the dimly lit streets of Konoha. Her gaze was towards the sky, her own eyes twinkling with the stars. He mentally noted that Tenten had yet to remove her arm from his own, but appreciated the warm contact nonetheless.

"Neh. Arigato Neji for coming tonight," Tenten whispered through the quiet streets.

"Hn." It was an evening filled with unexpected events. He had assumed it would be a calm night considering their former sensei and his apprentice were on a mission, unable to celebrate with them. "Did you enjoy yourself?"

The brunette hummed quietly in thought. "I suppose. It was different. Did you have fun?" She asked teasingly but he could tell by her voice that she was curious on his response.

"Hn." He knew better than to give her a verbal truth. She weakly smiled at his answer. He was sparing her the criticism to avoid spoiling her evening.

The remainder of the walk home was filled with a comfortable silence. Once they reached her front door, Tenten slowly pulled her arm from his. Before Neji could take a step back to bid her 'goodnight', he found her burying her face into his chest and her arms tightly wrapped around him.

"Arigato, Neji," Tenten thanked. Her face still pressed against his chest, slightly embarrassed by her actions. It was not in their friendship to be so affectionate, they left that department to Lee.

But Neji smiled. It took just a split second to comprehend what had just happened before he instantly wrapped his arms around her. "Happy Birthday Tenten."

Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed the story. Still musing over a birthday story for Neji. In the meantime, leave me a review please? But no flames please. Thank You!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

**Author's Note: **I apologize for the overdue chapter. I anticipated updating this way back when but I had a difficult time with the ending. I'm slightly satisfied. I hope they storyline doesn't seem rushed. Please leave a me a review at the end (no flames, thank you). Well I hope you like it! HAPPY READING!

**Neji's Night**

The music was blasting and the lights flashing. The weapons mistress moved through the crowded place and giggled quietly to herself. She found it widely amusing at the given situation. Searching the place, her brown eyes locked onto lavender orbs. She sent him an apologetic smile before making her way towards him.

"Hey," Tenten greeted as she brushed her bangs from her eyes. "I was looking for you." She glanced over her shoulder and found things to feel like deja vu. "You could at least pretend you're enjoying yourself." She lightly teased, pausing for just a second. "It is your birthday."

Before her teammate could comment a voice called out. "Yosh!" Lee pushed way between the two and smiled brightly at the Hyuuga. "Happy Birthday Neji!"

Tenten stifled a laugh as Neji mumbled a 'thank you.' He was in such a horrible mood but Lee was too excited to even notice.

"This place is so youthful!" Lee commented as he gazed around the place, eyes shining and his smile wide. "We should come here more often!"

This time Tenten allowed the laugh to escape her lips. She earned a enthusiastic smile from one partner and a narrowed stare from the other.

"Neh, Neji," Tenten quietly called, as Lee continue to compliment the environment. "Cheer up. We are hosting."

Neji remained silent, as Tenten gave him a weak smile. It was partially true. The Sand siblings were in Konoho and once Temari found out it was Neji's birthday she insisted a night of celebration. No one was in disagreement from the Konoha 12 aside from Shikamaru who stated it was far too 'troublesome. Neji had remained silent and on his defense Tenten attempted to change venues to a nice restaurant but obviously failed doing so.

"Tenten!" a voice called above the music. The brunette pulled her gaze from Neji to see the princess of the sand herself.

"Temari," Tenten greeted with a small smile, and waved lightly to the brothers who stood behind her.

"Gaara!" Lee smiled, as the juurikin user simply nodded his head an acknowledgement but greeted Neji with a 'happy birthday' along with his siblings.

"Hyuuga, have you had your first drink yet?" Temari questioned with much amusement.

"Oi Neji that's right. You're finally of age!" Kankuro stated with a smile. "We should have a round of sake. Sorry Gaara, in Konoha you're too young to join us." The older brother teased.

Gaara simply looked away, "That is fine. I do not feel like drinking in this establishment anyways."

"Aww, Gaara," whined Temari as she affectionally put her arm around her brother. "Bars and clubs are absolutely the best places to have sake."

Ignoring the sibling banter, Kankuro turned to the three Konoha nin and gave them a big smile. "Can I get a round of sake, for five?" He called to the bartender.

"Oh, I must apologize Kankuro, but sadly I am not of age," Lee interrupted as Kankuro nodded and waved his hand to the bartender, indicating that he only needed four.

The entire situation was happening awfully way too fast and Tenten was a bit surprised Neji had not declined. "Uhh, Kankuro maybe I-" trailed Tenten as she searched her mind for words to say. She peered from the corners of her eyes to look at her teammate. "Neji."

"Did you not promise to have a drink with me on my birthday, Tenten?" Neji teasingly questioned as Tenten narrowed her eyes. It was his way of torturing her for the trouble she caused him earlier.

Before she could retort, four cups were placed on the bar before them. Temari quickly placed a cup in her hands and took one for herself. "Happy birthday Neji." Kankuro simply cheered, as they raised their glasses.

Tenten tipped the cup and quickly swallowed the sake. The liquid burned her throat and she grabbed her glass of water to soothe it.

"Gah Kankuro. Next time order a smoother brand," complained Temari as she threw a look at her brother. The puppet master simply laughed. Tenten felt her face heat up and she fanned herself with her hands. "Tenten, how cute. You're turning red."

"Hush up Temari." Tenten frowned as she gained all the gazes of their male friends around them. Grabbing her glass of water, Tenten took another sip.

Tenten was relieved to lose their attention as the rest of the Konoha 12 appeared before them. The guys talked wildly about the place, aside from Neji and Shikamura who remained their quiet selves. Tenten listened to her fellow kunoichi as they complimented the appearance of one another.

Temari insisted another toast and ordered another round of sake for the older shinobi and water for the rest. Shoving the drink in her hand, Tenten found herself taking another shot even after insisting that she was fine. From the corner of her eyes, she could see Neji watching her carefully as she consumed the alcohol. The second drink went down a lot smoother than the first and she assumed Temari was careful with the choice of sake.

"Tenten. You're red," Hinata quietly commented as Tenten placed the empty cup on the bar.

Tenten weakly smiled. "So I've been told." She touched her forehand lightly and did her best to ignore the dizziness that was slowly creeping up on her. "I also feel hot."

Sakura and Ino who were watching her carefully remained quiet until a very familiar song began blasting through the club. "I love this song. Come on Sakura," Ino pleaded as she grabbed the hand of her best friend and tugged her in the direction of the dance floor.

"Come on Hinata, you too" encouraged Sakura as she grabbed hold of the shy Hyuuga.

"Sakura-I-no thank-" shuttered as Hinata attempted to pull her arm back.

"Nonsense. Lets go," insisted Ino as Sakura tugged Hinata a little harder.

Temari threw her arm around Tenten. "Alright Weapons Mistress. Us too."

"Temari. You know I don't dance." Tenten did her best to stand her ground but she felt the alcohol slightly shift her center of balance.

"You're really red." Brown eyes glared at dark green ones causing Temari to laugh. "Best way to stay sober is to dance."

Before Tenten could protest, she was dragged onto the dance floor. Sakura and Ino were dancing freely to the music while Hinata moved hesitantly to the beat. With the lights flashing and the music blasting, Tenten found herself getting lost in the song and danced alongside her friends.

The male shinobi seemed to shift their attention to the kunoichi who dominated the dance floor. In a matter of minutes, Hinata and Tenten were both laughing and appeared to be enjoying themselves with Temari, Ino, and Sakura. They all agreed. The kunoichi were not only talented in skill as a shinobi but could dance as well.

* * *

><p>"Our delicate flower is rather youthful on the dance floor," Lee complimented as he placed his hand on the shoulder of his eternal rival. "Don't you agree Neji."<p>

"Hn." Neji remained quiet as he watched his teammate dance for the second time that year. It was clearly obviously that while she denied it completely, Tenten could surely dance.

The kunoichi returned after a few songs and received compliments from Kiba, Lee, and Naruto. Tenten found her way towards her teammates. She sent a bright smile toward Neji and her eyes searched his, as if to ask him if he was enjoying himself. Taking hold of a cup, handed from Temari, Tenten tipped the drink back without a second thought.

"Temari!" gawked Tenten as she glared at her friend. She desperately ignored the lightheaded feeling that entered her body. "You said it was water."

Temari laughed and shrugged her shoulders. "Dance it off, Tenten." She shoved her friend toward the Hyuuga prodigy and she could hear the giggles of her friends behind her.

"Gomen," Tenten apologized as she bumped into him. She blinked to focus her vision. The alcohol was making her lightheaded.

Lavender eyes peered at her with care. "Are you feeling alright?"

"Yeah." She weakly smiled. "Dance with me Neji." She found herself asking before she could even stop herself. The girls cheered loudly while the boys chuckled, all in which Tenten seem to ignore.

Neji narrowed his eyes. "I thought you don't dance."

"I hate to admit that Temari is right but dancing does help," Tenten honestly answered, her cheeks red from the alcohol.

"Go dance with the other kunoichi again." He gazed passed her and was thankful that the attention of their friends were elsewhere.

"Neh but Neji it is your birthday. I should be spending it with you." She begged and tugged at his crossed arms.

Letting out a sigh. Neji rose from the stool. Tenten smiled widely and dragged him to the dance floor. Surprisingly enough they escaped the watchful gaze of their friends. She took instantly to the music and Neji followed her movements with ease. He was a bit thankful Kankuro insisted he have another drink as it allowed him to feel a bit more relaxed.

It was unusual to be lost in the music and ashamedly in the alcohol as well. Her body moved to the beat of the song automatically and she was nearly unaware of her surroundings. She left no boundaries between them and was unaware of her arms around his neck or of his hands on her hips. The euphoria eventually died and he must have seen her face flushed since he insisted she drink some water.

This time he led. Holding her hand as he stirred her through the crowd and toward their friends. He handed her a glass of water which she thankfully excepted. Lee wrapped his arm around Neji and pulled him toward the male nin leaving her with the kunoichi.

"Jeez Tenten. You never said you could dance," Ino gushed, her blue eyes sparkled as she smiled.

"Because I can't," argued Tenten as she ignored their smiling faces and watchful eyes. After dancing a few songs, the room seemed stationary and the music not so distant.

"Apparently you can," smiled Sakura as she put her glass to her lips as Tenten rolled her eyes.

"Well you can definitely grind against-" a wicked smile appeared on the sand nin.

"Temari!" Tenten nearly choked as she glared at the sandy blonde hair woman.

"I call it how I see it and what I saw was you all over-" Green eyes shined mischievously.

"Temari" hissed Tenten as she felt her cheek flush in embarrassment while her friends laughed.

Hinata who had been carefully observing her friend quietly voiced to her. "Ah Tenten. If it means anything. I think Neji had a good time."

Tenten blushed at the comment as she stole a look at Neji. Truth be told, she was fully aware of her actions. The alcohol simply made her daring and perhaps a little more free with her emotions. Without thinking twice she tipped back another glass, consuming a shot of sake courtesy of Temari who simply winked as Tenten glared for being tricked twice for the second time that night.

* * *

><p>It was late when they finally bid one another a 'good-night.' The night air was cool by the fresh air was highly welcomed by the Weapons Mistress.<p>

"You are rather intoxicated aren't you?" Neji pointed out as he wrapped his arm around her waist just as she stumbled in her step.

"Blame Temari," groaned Tenten as she felt heat rise in her cheeks, more so because of his touch than the alcohol. On any given day she would brush his help aside. She did not play a helpless damsel well. But the alcohol was still well in her system and confusing her senses. "Why are you not drunk?" She swore she saw Neji drink far more than her.

"Hn," he peered down at her. "I have been drinking with my uncle since I was eighteen. I suppose I built a very high tolerance."

Tenten was appalled. "You cheater." She narrowed at him as he nudge her to continue walking, she was not aware that she had stopped.

Neji smirked at her words. "I did not know it was a test or a game."

The Weapons Mistress huffed, rolling her eyes before mumbling under her breath. "And after all this time, I've waited to have my first drink with you." Her voice filled with sarcasm but a tinge of hurt seem to crack as her voice soften in the end.

She could feel him peering down to her and the alcohol slowly waring down. Damn her emotions.

"If it makes you feel better, my first dance was with you," Neji simply stated ignoring her glances but catching her flushed expression.

Tenten remained silent but sent him a shy smile before returning her gaze to the street before her. The remainder of the walk to her apartment was quiet. By the time the building was within sight, Tenten felt sober enough to walk on her own but continued to lean towards her partner for warmth and comfort.

"Drink some water before you go to bed," Neji advised as they stopped right outside her door. Tenten nodded her head as she stepped back and away from his hold.

"Happy Birthday, Neji." The Weapons Mistress wished as she placed her hands on his arm and leaning toward him. Her lips touched his cheek and rested softly against him for a few seconds. His eyes widen at the contact and regardless the length of time that she was immobile, by the time his mind registered and he could react, she flashed him another smile filled with flushed cheeks and disappeared behind her apartment door.

**TBC**

******A/N:** Just one more celebration left! Hopefully it'll take me a shorter time to write and post it. =D Thanks for reading!


End file.
